The Contract
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: Bad Touch Trio! Antonio doesn't want Romano to find out, Francis needs help with Matthew, and Gilbert has simply fallen in love with a girl. They are all bonded to a contract with Elizabetha at the World Academy, stating she needs updates on their relationships, and in return, they won't be ridiculed in her daily blog. (Human names used, rating for future lemons).
1. Meet the Fighters

Hello, everyone! Long time since I posted something, let alone in this fandom. I hope you all have a wonderful time reading this, I had a fun time writing this!

_Disclaimer_: I own no Hetalia characters. Do you recognize something in the story that you've seen in the Anime? Then it was not my idea, and I do not own it! Thank you for understanding!

Chapter One

"Liz, please?" All at once, a simple conversation between the two exchange students turns into a brawl. Puppy eyes vs. cruel heartedness. The green eyes bat with fake tears falling down tanned cheeks and slender faces. Cue the puppy eyes. "Lovino really got mad the last time, I don't know what I'll do if he figures out again!"

A single finger is pressed up against the teenager's mouth, and with a curious quirk, the cruel hearted journalist grins. "No. I'm sorry, 'Toni. I have the right to keep the video."

"But if Lovino finds it…" Prying off the younger girl's fingers off his smushed face, the puppy eyes still try to persuade the journalist. "Liz, _por favor_! I'll pay you back somehow."

"Let me keep the video," She looks up from her compact, putting away her tube of lipstick in her purse. "That's all I ask for."

Another whine from the older one. "Is there anything I can do to get that video back? I even ordered pizza for us!"

"Let me set up another camera in your room and gather another video." Liz offers. At his pallid look, she shoots him a dirty look while fixing her headband. "Don't look at me like that, Antonio. You signed the contract."

"But there's not going to be anymore of those videos if I get caught!" He gets out of his chair, pacing quickly about the room.

It's true, Liz realizes. She's gotten quite popular around the school of "World Academy", home of the only pretentious and acceptable (Well, mostly.) students from around the world come to study here in England. We say mostly because there are some weirdos. Like the son of the Russian Mafia, Ivan. He's one scary scary dude.

Nevertheless, she's gotten quite popular around the school for writing in the school's newspaper, which keeps up with the monthly schedule of the school. She's also gotten even more popular for written her gossip online, using her blog courtesy made by an American 'web designer' (He's always helping people out somehow, maybe he researches on his own to do the most tedious and craziest jobs to help everyone) with some help with her 'partner in crime' Kiku Honda, the Japanese student with similar… tastes, per se. With her blog, she's able to post any juicy gossip about certain couples, and rekindle some love between confused lovers like the web designer and his beloved writer, the English man.

"Lovino is the only thing that makes me happy moving to England to study, there's nothing to do in this rainy place." Furiously pacing back and forth, he stops a bit to give her a look of sincere apology for not giving her credit for being his first friend at the school (and his match-maker, got him laid a couple of times because of it). Liz merely rolls her eyes, lips pursed and sucking between her teeth in lack of interest. She starts focusing her vision around his dorm, noting how many guitars in the corner of the living room and his obsession with tomato objects. She has the urge to count them. Noticing Liz isn't paying attention, he desperately tries once more for the puppy eyes. He gets on his hands and knees, taking her small pale hands in his to get her attention from his pet bird sleeping in his cage. "Please don't get me caught. I've been getting urges this whole week and if he finds it online I won't be able to have…"

The journalist laughs nervously, feeling her nose start to prickle just a little and furiously rubbing the back of her hand across it. She successfully saves herself from an oncoming nosebleed, thinking of flowers. She cuts him off before he goes any further. "You signed the contract. However… I stand corrected. The new deal will be you give me videos and I won't blog about you online, just like I'm doing with Francis. Deal?"

Even though Antonio loves the negotiation, the journalist makes it very clear she wants the second video before the due date of her next blog entry, which is… tomorrow. He casts a sidelong glance. "Deal. I just don't know how I'm going to get Lovino to have sex with me… we only have it when he's in the mood."

He looks back up to his female friend, who produced a tissue out of no where (having previously thrown her green pocket book across the other side of the sofa) and is currently stuffing the napkin into her nose. Antonio has no idea of what to make of this. He continues talking.

"Do you think you can do something to make him in the mood?" He scratches the back of his neck for purchase, ruffling his curly hair. "I know I usually don't have any ideas, we just kinda do it."

The journalist desperately reaches for her pocket book for more tissues.

"Do you have any toys? Or anything?" He looks over to the side, casually playing with her hands. "Elizabetha, please."

"I might have an idea." It's time for the seriousness to happen. "Does he like making out?"

"Yes, of course! Only if he gets control, though." Toni's serious face would've been comical if it wasn't for Liz's stern atmosphere filling the sunny dorm room. The shedded tears over tan cheeks are gone, a slight smile in place instead. Both green eyed partners smile at each other while they start to discuss.

At the sound of a knock on the door, the journalist flinches, smacking her little notebook and pen into her clutch purse, hiding all evidence of the conversation in case the person on the other side of the door is someone that is involved in the plan. "'Toni, go get the door."

The other keeps talking. "And what about the position? Should it be missionary? Doggy style? He likes it when I tie him up, isn't that weird?"

"'Toni? Could you pay attention to the knocking?" She bites her bottom lip. The knock on the door gets more urgent, and a muffled voice comes through the door asking for the owner of the apartment to open up. The young girl gives up trying to get her friend's attention, and decides to open the door for him. Tumbling into the apartment comes one of Toni's best friends, and one of Elizabetha's most annoying friends. He's close to the top, but there's one that stands out from the rest, _Gilbert_. Leaving the door open, Elizabetha grabs the box in his hand and goes to the kitchen for a knife to cut open the tape. Her eyes light up once she recognizes the package. "Oh Francis, you're working at the '_Pizza Box Pan_' now?"

"Sort of," The blonde boy who had tipped his way through the door earlier gets off the floor with a heave, dusting off his jeans and picking his hat from the floor. "Not officially, I just take the boxes from the delivery boy and ask him what the dorm room number is."

"Is this your new way to figure out which dorm room has girls who are willing to kiss your ugly bearded face?" The journalist calls from the kitchen. She pulls out the skillet pan covered in it's own cardboard with the words pizza box pan piled in a cluster of bubbly graffiti letters. She puts it upon herself to make the dinner, since Antonio asked for her valuable help, she might as well repay him by making the pizza.

"I'll have you know, missy, this 'ugly bearded face' has scored a lot with the ladies. And yes, this is to get some girls who are willing to sleep with a beautiful piece of artwork like _moi_." The blonde grins at her deviously. Elizabetha scrunches her face, muttering something along the lines of "more like a piece of trash". Francis elects to ignore it. "But no, Elizabetha, I have Matthew. I just go to say hi to my lady friends. So, Antonio, tell me more about your new adventures with Lovino!"

"Lovino?"

From the other side of the apartment, Elizabetha can already feel his excitement resonate around the living room. Even the kitchen seems to be much brighter. Elizabetha minds her own work as they speak feverishly over their loved ones, her flipping the skillet over to see if the instructions for heating up the pizza are written there. "Hey, Francis? Where's the instructions for the pizza pan?"

"You have to find them online," Francis waves his hands towards Spain's computer once the journalist pokes her head from the kitchen into the living room, crossing over towards the dinner table to open up the laptop with the cardboard covered pan in tow. She opens the web browser and quickly types away with her long nails. "You can do something as easy as that, can't you?"

"Have faith in me, or else I'll smack you upside the head with my purse!" She hisses out through her gritted teeth. Francis cackles from the leather sofa, crossing his legs and spreading his arms around the couch. Antonio laughs along joyfully. Elizabetha's eyes leave the blonde's blue eyes and catches her notepad that sticks out from her purse, remembering all of her contracts with her clients. "Francis, where's my video?"

The blonde seems to choke on his own spit, grasping onto the armrest for dear life. "M-my due date isn't until next week."

She sets the pan down on the dinner table, pushing aside numerous decorations of tomatoes and guitar picks to correctly sit and search up the pizza's famous instructions. Maybe she should post the instructions on her blog for future access?

"Oh really?" Elizabetha's not buying it. She casually tips her head to the side as she opens up her blog in another tab, not paying attention to her surroundings. "You have the same due date as Antonio does."

"It's true! We have the same date, remember?" Antonio blindly sides 'Liz's side, enjoying the conversation between friends.

"What a pleasant surprise!" She can see him presperate, pulling on his vested shirt collar with the help of her perfil vision. 'Liz finally reblogs the instructions onto her blog courtesy of the pizza box pan's helpful blog button. She picks up the handle of the pan and holds it across her shoulder for leverage. "I never knew this!"

"Ksesesese! Of course you knew this!- OW!" Elizabetha turns around quickly at the new voice behind her, anxiety spiking her body. She accidentally smacks the pan on the intruder's chin, and she goes to an immediate state of shock.

"Are you alright?- Actually, no; you're fine." It's _Gilbert. _She purses her lips, shrugging her shoulders when she correctly looks at the intruder. Elizabetha closes the door, adjusts her skirt, going back into the kitchen while calling out to 'Toni, "I'm sorry that I didn't close your apartment door. I forgot that pests enter your dorm room if you leave the door open."

"Who are you calling a pest? Kesesesese!" The man who got whacked in the chin says happily, joining his other friends on the sofas. "Lizzie, I want my pizza done in five minutes!"

"Don't call me Lizzie!"

"Ksesesesese! Whatever you say, Lizzie!"

'Liz ignores the temptation to curse at him. She mutters under her breath, "Shiznits."

"So, amigos, what are you here for?" Antonio asks. 'Liz keeps muttering to herself about how she hates Francis and Antonio's other rowdy friend. "Gilbert? What are you doing here?"

"Lizzie's here, so I'm here. Duh."

"I will hurt you." She murmurs in the kitchen. They don't hear her rambling. "Don't call me Lizzie."

"Ah, so you're stalking 'Liz now?" Francis questions.

"Kesesesesese! Nope! Ksesesesesese! This awesome me has much more cooler things to do. Like bother my little brother!" Gilbert's annoying voice echoes throughout the flat.

"But, seriously, were you listening into our conversation?" Liz asks once she's sitting down on the sofa and hearing the soft ticking sound of the timer to announce once to flip the pizza over in the pan.

"Of course! Ksesesese!"

"Why does that bother you so much, 'Liz?" Francis looks at her from their shared sofa. Elizabetha just looks away in shame, pretending not to remember the conversation she was having with her friend half an hour before, but Antonio obliviously misses Liz's embarrassedness.

"We were talking about sex!" Antonio generously helps out. Liz looks up to her green eyed counterpart with a terrified face. Antonio is confused. "What?"

"Oh, really? With who?" Francis smiles.

"Liz of course!" He didn't understand the question at all.

She tries everything in her power to detangle all three men's perverted minds. "H-he's lying!"

Francis chuckles, wrapping an arm on the back of the sofa behind Liz. "Yes, and your stuttering and blushing means nothing?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Antonio asks with concern in his voice.

She replies sourly. "No, of course not."

"Hey Francis, switch sofas with me." Gilbert gets up from his love seat. "Go sit with Antonio."

"Why?" Francis raises a thin brow in curiosity.

"Just do it." He ruffles the back of his hair as he looks away, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting. "The awesome me doesn't enjoy the draft on that chair."

"Is this just an act so you can sit next to Elizabetha?" Francis inquires. His question is drowned out by Antonio, but Gilbert was still able to hear it.

"But that's your favorite chair," Antonio tilts his head. "You've told me before that that's the only chair that doesn't have a draft-"

"Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert's expression immedietally darkens. "Move, Francis."

"Right, on it." Francis gets up without a second thought, but 'Liz moves faster.

"Here Jackass, have my spot. Antonio and I still have a lot of work to do." She leans back in the loveseat, which has no draft at all, pulling out the notepad and pencil. "Francis, don't you have work to attend?"

"What type of sex are we talking about?" The blonde asks the journalist.

She sputters again. "I-I'm not having sex with Antonio! That's gross!"

"Why?" 'Toni is in a state of shock. "Am I not pretty enough? Francis! She called me ugly!"

"Get over it." Gilbert pouts in the corner. "The awesome me doesn't care."

"Get out of the apartment if you don't care, this is serious! And you, Antonio," Elizabetha points the pen back to her green eyed counterpart. "I'm not having sex with you cause I don't like you like that and you're going to have sex with Lovino, remember?"

"Lovino!" Antonio stops worrying, grabbing one of his side pillows and squeezing it. "My little tomato!"

"Oh, that makes more sense." Francis nods along.

The journalist adjusts her headband with a smirk. "Don't think I forgot you, Francis. I need to help you get me a video by tomorrow."

"R-right," He coughs awkwardly into a fisted hand. "video. Tomorrow."

"I'm trying to help Antonio to get me a video for me by tomorrow at the moment, and he needs help getting mr. Romano to do the frick frack with him."

"The what?"

"The frick frack-nevermind, that's not the point." She rubs her temples. "Antonio needs help and I'm guessing you need help too, Francis?"

The blue eyed teenager sighs in defeat. "You got me. I don't want to make a move on my sweet little maple Matthew, he's too cute for that."

"That's never stopped you from sending videos before." She gives him a glare, ignoring the 'awesome' pout Gilbert is giving off. "Either way, I think I know how to help."

"I need help too," Gilbert says as he stands up. He unbuttons the first on his shirt, letting some air hit his collar bone. He sighs. "There's a girl I like, and I need help on trying to get her attention."

"That's wonderful, do you want to sign up for a contract like your friends did?" She gets up as well once the ticking noise of the alarm stops in the kitchen and is replaced by a chime. She takes the pan off the oven and uses a spatula to flip the dinner over to it's underside to let it cook some more. She replaces the top and puts it back on the oven, turning the tomato timer to ten more minutes. She comes back to the room to a Gilbert pouting even more. "Well? What's your answer?"

"I don't know what this stupid contract is."

"Watch it, _amigo_," Antonio looks up to him warrily, "she might not offer you the contract anymore."

'Liz rolls her eyes. "The contract is for you to send me a sex tape of the successful relationship you have every two months or so. If you are able to send two videos in a month, you're off the hook for four months. Antonio and Francis are idiots and haven't been able to score."

"What do we get in return? That sounds like an awful lot of sex tapes. What do you do with them anyways? You're perverted, you know that? Do you share the videos? Seriously, what do we get in return?"

"I don't write about you in my blog. That's what you get in return. I watch the videos for my own pleasure, of course. I use them to keep writing my blog and fanfictions and my own weekly magazine for the ladies. In some cases, it's payment for me not talking bad about you. I know I'm perverted, one of the few reasons why all three of us get along. I don't share the videos, they're all gay anyways, I doubt that you'd want to watch gay videos."

"Ahhh. I see. Ksesesesese! Nope, I won't sign a stupid contract! I don't want you spying on my love life!"

'Liz pouts. "Who said I wanted to?"

"You might get jealous of who I get to fuck. She won't be able to walk for a week because of the awesome me! Ksesesesese!"

The journalist shoots him a glare. "I should've hit you harder in the head with that pan. You're lucky I didn't."

"Whatever you say, Lizzie." He's grinning like a maniac.

"Tell me more about this girl so I can warn her about your stupidity."

Francis tries to interrupt, "Don't you think this is a bad idea, _mon ami_? She might catch on to who you are talking about and…"

"Kill me? I'm used to it. Besides that, Lizzie deserves to hear who the awesome me is going to woo over." He pokes a finger at her collar bone, a stretched grin over his face. He sighs dramatically, hands on hips and pacing around the dark wood coffee table. "She's an annoying girl like you, but I can't seem to get enough of her though. She's short, has a temper. I like her boobs too, they're big. Like, really big. I like them. I think they're squishy. Are boobs squishy? It's been so long since the awesome me has bedded a girl, I think I've forgotten how they feel like, ksesesesese! She wouldn't let me touch them though cause she would probably hit me for touching her no-no place. Anyways, she knows all three of us, and is part of the journalism club. She's got a really pretty smile and I like making her laugh, though lately... she hasn't been paying attention to me. I really like her boobs. I hope they're squishy."

Liz just sighs into a flattened hand. "You just labeled every girl in the academy onto that list. That was truly helpful. No matter, I'll be able to see her in the video you're going to send me every first Tuesday of the month. Is that a deal?"

Gilbert blindly agrees. "Doi. This awesome me will rub it in your face when I have that beautiful girl underneath me."

"And what if she dominates you, Gil?" Francis asks. "If I remember, she likes dominating."

"She likes crop whips too, so I've heard." Antonio nods agreeingly.

"She sounds lovely." 'Liz rolls her eyes. "And whatever. I hope she does dominate you so I can see your surprised face in the tape."

"Alright _mi amigos_! Let's get busy! We need to turn in videos by the end of tomorrow, lest we want to get butchered with 'Liz's knife." Antonio skips cheerfully into the kitchen once his alarm goes off, effectively scraping slices of the pizza into some plates and bringing out some cola onto the dinner table. "Come on guys! Eat up, _si_?"

"_Oui_, I'm starving." Francis nods, placing his black hat onto one of the hinges of the chair.

"The awesome me thanks Lizzie, the slightly awesome girl, for making this delicious pizza."

"Jackass," 'Liz says while forking a piece in her mouth. "It's preheated and comes in a pan for you to heat in twenty minutes. I did nothing except take the pan out of the plastic and turn on the oven."

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice." Gil smirks between chewing his piece.

"_Oui_, _oui_, thank you 'Liz." Francis slurps up the cheese from the plate.

"_Gracias_, _niña de las flores_!" Antonio nods happily.

They finish their meal without fail.

End of Chapter One

Well, that was fun! I enjoyed this very much. The Pizza Pan Box (Or was it Box Pan?) idea was given to me by remembering an old commercial from my home country. It was called _China in Box_. If you know to what I'm referring too, congratulations! If it wasn't clear in the story, (I'm sorry!) the Pizza Pan Box (Box Pan?) is like this: A delivery boy comes to your house door and gives you a box. You pay for the box (If you haven't done so online), thank them, and take the pan out of the box. The pan has a preheated pizza inside of it, and the pan is covered in plastic wrap. You take the plastic wrap off, and put it on the stove and wait until the timer goes off! Then you flip it over, and let it cook some more. Once you're done eating the pizza, you leave the pan outside your dorm room for an employee to collect. It's kind of like a room service, except it's for an academy. They work on the campus! I wish this was real, but it's not. It would be a fun idea, though.

I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for a new chapter in a couple of days. I like to be ahead of each submission by a chapter, so I already have Chapter Two ready. I already have this whole story planned out, hurray! Hopefully I can finish this story without getting caught up by school or anything, like what's been happening to me recently.

This is going to be a short story of five chapters, hopefully each chapter will be just as long as this one, which is seven pages (or so) in my word document. If there is a pairing that you do not enjoy, and would not like reading, don't worry! After chapter two, I will be posting which pairing will be in the update, so you can skip it until the next update. However, if I do forget, I would like to say this now: _After Chapter Two, the pairings that will be in the updates are as follows, Spamano (Spain and /Romano/Lovino), Frannada (France and Canada), and PruHun (Prussia and Hungary)._

Thank you for understanding! Until then! 

_Chimera__ Anima._


	2. Ready for Combat!

Hey everyone! As promised, here's Chapter Two.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Gilbert burps, and with a ruffle on the back of his neck, he slumps back down into his love chair who apparently doesn't have that annoying draft anymore. Interesting. "Lizzie come on, don't wash the dishes, this isn't your apartment."

"Gil's right, _miha_! I can clean it myself once we're done!"

"I don't like dirty dishes in the sink, I'm almost done. Don't worry." Liz has an apron over her tube skirt and ruffled shirt combo. "I'll be right there."

"You really don't have to." Francis takes a bottle of sparkle water from the fridge. The fridge is covered with tomato magnets and pictures of him and Lovino. "Come on, we got to figure out what to do."

"Who would've guessed an ugly face like you would've gotten the sweet Canadian to like you back?"

"He likes it when I whisper French in his ear," Francis chuckles. "He was pudding _au' lait_ in my arms once I did. A blubbering mess, actually."

"Use that to your advantage. Come on, I'm done, let's discuss the plans with the others." She puts the apron back on the counter, folding it into a square. She sits on the couch with Antonio this time. "Alright _ladies_, let's start with Antonio first."

She has napkins ready for the fight with her nose this time!

"I need to get Lovino in bed with me by the end of tomorrow."

Elizabetha uses her chart to guide her friend through her questions. "Does he like kissing?"

"Yes."

Francis chimes in. "Why doesn't he get chocolate strawberries in the mix? It'll be very romantic."

"Seriously, Francis?" Gilbert rolls his eyes. "That's a bit cliche."

"Oh but it's so romantic!" Liz nods happily. "Do that, Antonio! Let me write you a list of what you could do."

"Ksesesese! This seems like a productive work." Gilbert says in order to get attention back to him. He sighs when they continue without him.

"Hey, Antonio? Do you have a blanket or something I can borrow? I want to get comfortable but I can't without flashing you all." Elizabetha doesn't look up from her scribbling. She kicks off her heels and hears Francis snicker. "Shh, Francis. I'm busy. Go annoy Gilbert."

"The awesome me doesn't get annoyed by his friends!" Pause. "Dude what are you doing? That's weird! I'm not gonna do that to my crush, she's too awesome!"

"What is he doing?" The rude hand mimicking guesture quickly stops. The journalist finally looks up from her paper to find a blanket tossed her way. "Thanks, 'Toni."

"No problem! Now, what's next?" The Spaniard flashes a smile, watching her wrap the blanket around her legs.

"Alright well, does your Lovino like being touched?"

Antonio rubs for purchase. He casts his eyes to the floor. "I think? He complains all the time."

"He likes it." Francis takes a swig of the carbonated water, tucking his legs under a pillow for more comfort. The soft pitter patter of the soft England rain hits the windows of Antonio's dorm apartment and all four sigh. Francis continues, "You should try to squeeze his butt while kissing him with the chocolate strawberries."

"Or play with his hair," Liz suggests with a smile. "Some boys are really sensitive on the roots of their hair. Using that while you're making out might make the night a bit more interesting, if you get what I mean."

Francis snickers into his bottle. "Don't you have a thing with hair playing too? I read your love blog. Doesn't hair root playing make you feel happy?"

"What are roots?" Antonio asks.

Gilbert's eyebrows rise up. "You don't know what that is? Even the awesome me knows this."

"Roots are the parts of your hair that is closest to your scalp. They're one of the most important parts of the hair, because if the roots aren't taken care of then your hair will look bad." Francis informs. "You have to take care of your roots by massaging shampoo into your hair, not just slapping the shampoo on. Combing your hair with your fingers when you're in the shower works as well."

"He's right, but Antonio all you have to worry about is that once you're kissing or doing something, play with the roots of his hair. Preferably behind his neck, or behind his ear. I guess you can call those places pleasure points. My pleasure points are usually around the hair."

"Hair fetish! Ksesesesese!"

'Liz throws her pen at him. "I'm being serious, jackass! Antonio, since Lovino's neck is usually covered by hair, it gets overstimulated when something touches it because it's not used to feeling anything. Do that and I promise you he'll be putty in your hands."

"Alright, got it!"

"Hey, Gil?" 'Liz brings out a hand. She scratches her head awkwardly. "Can I have my pen back?"

"Ksesesese! Nope!-"

"Here 'Liz!" Antonio gives her another pin. Gilbert fumes.

"Thanks, let me just finish up your little note on what to do. Are you going to do it tonight?"

"Maybe," 'Toni yawns. "The English weather is depressing me."

"I'm sure that once you have Lovino in your apartment you're going to have fun. You've told me before that he makes you feel like you're at home."

"True, true." 'Toni nods. He taps his chin thoughtfully. "What about Francis? What's he going to do?"

"I'm sure we have an idea. Francis, does Matthew like roleplaying?" 'Liz takes out her napkins just in case.

"Of course! We've roleplayed numerous of times. I was a vampire and he was little red riding hood… he rode very well."

"I don't think that's what Lizzie asked…" Gilbert smirks once he sees the journalist shoving tissues up her nose. "Though I think it helped, ksesesese."

"N-nevermind that, this is serious, I can do this." Her nasally voice caused by the tissues in her nose makes everyone in the room laugh. Amused herself, she makes herself busy by tearing the paper for Antonio and handing it to him on the other side of the couch. "So roleplaying. Yes? Have you tried anything just purely romantic instead of lust?"

"Uhhh, depends. Does wearing costumes count?"

'Liz humms. "MMmm, I don't think so. Why don't you try to do this, it's pretty popular in Japan so I've heard. Dress up as sheep!"

"Sheep? What?" Antonio is concerned.

"Ksesesesesese Lizzie is a psycho! Who wants to dress up as sheep?" Gilbert is howling, holding his sides to try to contain himself. He's taken off his shoes too, black socks with a yellow bird design poke out from his pants. It takes Gilbert a while to realize that he's falling and he tries to grab onto his love chair, but to no avail. He falls to the floor with a thud, rolling on the floor. "She's so crazy! Napkins stuffed in her nose- why are we even listening to this chick, anyways? Ksesesesesesese!"

"H-hey, it's not that bad! Honestly!" 'Liz is blushing furiously. "Shut up, Gilbert, before I smack you!"

"With what, a pan? Ksesesese! You're a maid now?"

'Liz is rubbing the invisible cufflinks on her wrists, turning away from showing her heavy blush. She keeps her voice soft. "I'm not a maid, jackass."

"I do enjoy that idea about the sheep. My little maple would look adorable in it!" Francis smiles encouragingly. He gives a chuckle, "Do you have those costumes, by any chance?"

"Yes, actually. I do. I was going to give it to the two from Australia, but I never got the chance. Actually, I think one is from New Zealand? Either way. They told me they wanted help, but didn't want to send videos in because the younger boy-which I think is from New Zealand-doesn't want to expose himself. That's alright with me."

"So why do we have to send videos?" Antonio whines. "Liz, come on! That's not fair! Is it because we're ugly?"

'Liz snorts. "No. I know you two. That's why I deserve to see the videos. I know a lot about you, and I could write about anything about you in my blogs. For the sake of your personal life, you just give me videos. Easy exchange. I review the videos and say what's the new position of the month, or what to do this month, yadda yadda."

"Right, 'review the videos', ksesesesse." Gilbert winks at her, using air quotations. "Sounds like you just have a porn fest all to yourself."

'Liz rolls her eyes. "Anyways, you should use the costumes to your advantage. Now, what about kisses? How do you kiss?"

Francis raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Is that an invitation to kiss you?"

"Francis, that's not nice." Antonio throws his pillow at his face, but regrets it once Francis uses it for his growing little pillow fort encasing the smaller couch. "Can you pass that back?"

"I don't want you to show me," 'Liz makes a face of disgust. "I wouldn't want to go near your face. Who knows where that's been. I'm asking like, how do you kiss? Is it lusty, or passionate, or?"

"Ohhhh. Well, passionate." Francis holds the pillow out of the whining Spaniard's grip, sticking his tongue out and making towers for his fort with the colorful string pillows around him. Antonio gives up easily, slinking back into 'Liz and his' shared couch, taking off his sandals and throwing his feet over the arm rest. He lays down with his head on 'Liz's thighs, and he smirks (unnoticed by Elizabetha who is writing down a paper for Francis alike) when Gilbert narrows his eyes. Antonio's smirk widens when his thought, _Gilbert is __jealous_, is proven right.

"You seem to be very quiet for someone who would make all those perverted jokes, Gil. What's up?" Antonio grabs one of his tomato pillows and tosses it between his hands innocently, his smirk never off. The atmosphere is relaxed, almost lethargic from the dinner, the rain hitting the window glass bringing the normally ecstatic conversation atmosphere to casual dialogue. For the most part.

"Nothing," Gilbert is closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He needs to act like there's nothing wrong. "'m tired."

"You can take a siesta here for about an hour… though it's not really a siesta anymore if it's seven at night, huh? Oh well, take a nap, we're not moving for a while."

"I promise I won't make any sexual advances to you." Francis nods.

"I'm not comforted with that at all. Lizzie, pass the blanket."

"Fuck no! I'm using it! Either way, 'Toni's head is on it!"

"Woman, no gives a shit if you show off your panties, Antonio and Francis are already dating and I'm going to go to sleep, pass it over." He tries to reach from his loveseat over to the main sofa.

"No, it's mine, mine mine mine. Go get another blanket." She kicks his hand away with a freed leg, humor sparkling in her green eyes. She turns back to her paper, placing escaped hair behind her ear for no distraction. Gilbert shrugs and gets comfortable on the loveseat, trying to fall asleep. "Francis, you should try to be a bit light on your kisses. Work him up with fever kisses which I've heard from some people you're very well at doing, and when he's ready, just tease him and just give him feather kisses, light things that will make him beg for more."

"That's brilliant," Francis finishes his bottle of seltzer water. "What toy are you going to give me?"

"Don't you think the costume is enough? No fair! I want a toy too!" Antonio pouts. He pokes Elizabetha's leg.

"W-well, I have a new shipment of cockrings I was going to give out to my blog winners this month-"

"I'll take it!" Francis slaps his armrest, startling Gilbert from his seat on the other side of the living room. Gilbert goes back to snoring when he finds out it's a false alarm. "Yes yes yes."

"I can only give out one, I guess." Elizabetha is blushing heavily.

"I want a toy too!" Antonio taps her feet for her attention. "Please 'Liz?"

"Well, does Lovino like bondage or something? I have leftover binds prizes from my S&M give out in August."

"Yes, please! Give them!"

"Finally, a use for those stupid things. I absolutely hate S&M, it's so annoying. I've been always taught by my friends that if you're going to have sex with your loved one, treat them like glass. I'm not a sex toy, you know? I want to be felt loved, not like a dirty wash cloth you can throw away once you're done with your urges. S&M is disgusting, it makes me feel like a sex slave, and that's not exactly the best way to feel like a fragile loved one." The journalist writes down some more on Francis's list. Once she's done, she hands him the paper in return for his bottle of seltzer and goes into the kitchen to dispose of it. "Come on, let's go get your things. Should we leave Gil here?"

"Sure, I'm sure he won't mind." Antonio says. Elizabetha slips on her heels and takes the blanket off the couch, opening it up all the way to cover the snoring albino in the loveseat. She takes her purse and adjusts her skirt to not show anything and they're off to the green eyed journalist's apartment. Antonio doesn't bother to lock the door, leaving it slightly ajar in case Gilbert wants to go to his own house. They trek behind her, going into her hallway on the floor above. The halls are worn down, cracks of paint escape to the floor, cheap wallpaper cover the doors to old hotel rooms that were broken down to make apartment flats instead. The door frames are still obvious from the wallpapers terrible production to cover it, the frames jut out from the wall. They reach the end of the hallway, over to the number 587, but she turns to the other number across from her door. 588. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where I keep my blog stuff, it's my blog room sort of." Elizabetha presses the key into the lock and forcefully pushes the door open, boxes falling over behind it. "Oops. Come on in, it's a bit dusty but it's manageable."

"Is this the box I need?" Antonio runs to the back of the room, black rope and a whip poking out of the open box. "Is it, 'Liz? Is it?"

"Yes," Elizabetha laughs. "Take the box, take it away from my sight. I don't want to see that thing even if my life depends on it."

"I'm on it!" Antonio nods quickly and runs off to his own apartment, taking the stairs. He yells down the hallway, "Thank you Elizabetha! You get your video by tomorrow, I promise!"

"You're welcome! Have fun!" His green eyed counterpart calls after him. She fusses around the room, going to the pile of boxes that aren't labled. It's a maze, or a trap, to get through to the other side of the apartment, as there is numerous of boxes and nicknacks strung out on the floor. Banners and wine red curtains cover the windows, pillows and blankets and mattresses are underneath the boxes. She sighs as she pulls out a drawer from a used-to-be nightstand, and pulls out a box labeled 2009. With the box, she climbs over the small pile of 2011, streamers and confetti tip out of one of the boxes. She goes back to the doorway to the box she tipped over in the beginning, not labeled, and reaches for a single packet with black plastic over it. She stuffs it into the box.

"Here you go, Francis. This is the box with the costumes, and I already put in the ring in there. Hopefully the costume's fit. The ring is a one size fits all, and it's stretchable in case it needs to wrap around something… ahem, bigger. Have fun with Matthew, but not too much fun. Oh no! I forgot, Gilbert needed help with his crush! I forgot to help him! I mean, sure, he's an ass… But I still wanted to help him!"

Francis takes the box from her and pats her on the head, much to her disappointment. "He'll be fine. 'Liz, I've got a question for you. Don't you think it's about time you found somebody for yourself as well?"

"Nah." She shrugs. She starts playing with one of the fraying edges of an old box dated 2012, stacking it on another pile around the room. "I've got fanfiction. And a whole room of toys… no joke. I'm good."

"Toys can't give you love."

'Liz bites her lower lip. "I don't want that right now. I want everyone to be in a relationship first. That way, my job as matchmaker is done."

"Whatever you say." Francis chuckles. "Thank you, _mon ami_, for the things. Do you want them back?"

"Oh, heavens no. Keep them." Elizabetha pushes him out of the room. "Well, have fun! I expect the raw video by tomorrow, no exceptions. Got it?"

"Of course. Bonsoir, Elizabetha!" He waves good bye.

"Good night to as well?" She closes the door on the flat and enters her own room, where a nice steamy hot bath and bed awaits her and her aching feet.

End of Chapter Two

Hurray! Chapter Two is finished!

I hope you enjoyed.

Please _review_. I'm not sure how many people check out this story, eheheh. Reviewing would also keep me in shape to keep writing.

This author's note will be significantly shorter now that I said most things in the first one. I know I hate reading author's notes half the time.

I hope this was good enough, oooooo.

Please listen up!: _After this chapter, the chapters will all be about sex. Please understand this._

Thanks, man! See you next time~

_Chimera Anima_


	3. Battle One - Spamano

Chapter Three

Gilbert wakes up with some vicious poking on his left side. A tan hand finds it's way underneath his blanket 'Liz had set out for him, and something pulls on his shirt. He mumbles in his sleep. "Go away."

The sunny atmosphere in the apartment is terribly irritant for the snowy german who wants nothing more than to sleep. He shifts to his other side, burrying his face into his pillow in the small love chair. He bends his knees into his chest and nests himself into the blanket. But the hand won't stop poking!

"_Amigo_, it's best if you wake up. You've been sleeping for a couple of hours now!" Ah, so the hand's owner is Antonio. Even so, Gilbert doesn't budge. "Gilbert, really. You should wake up."

"Why? So I can mope while I keep burying myself into more thoughts about how I'm never going to be able to woo 'Li-ahem, the girl I need for the video?"

"You okay, 'Gil? You're usually never like this."

Gilbert doesn't respond, feigning sleep. He even snores after a while for good measure. Antonio doesn't give up, pulling the blanket off of the albino and slapping him on the back to get him out of the love seat. "What the hell, man?"

"Gilbert, you're acting like a child."

"_Mein gott_, I can't even sleep without being disturbed." Gilbert says hastily, rubbing purchase. His green eyed counterpart looks at him quizzically, but Gilbert waves his hand to ignore him. "What do you want?"

"_Amigo_, you look like someone who needs a hug."

"Yea, I need a hug. Not from you! I need from… from…"

"Eliza?"

"Yea. Wait, what? No! Not from _her_,"

"Don't talk bad about her," Antonio pouts. "She helped me out with Lovino."

"Yea, well."

Antonio's face brightens up. He goes to the center of the living room for a box with cursive sharpie handwriting Gilbert _knows_ it's from Elizabetha. "Wanna see what she gave me?"

Without confirmation, the articles inside the box are shaken out onto the leather seats. Dark leather wraps and handcuffs and… is that a whip? There's a cock ring too. There's no way the journalist would have these things. Mindful, she probably gave it to Antonio because she didn't want it anymore but the thought of her having something like this makes his insides churn and boil and plummet.

Had she used it before? No, she wouldn't give something like that if it's been used already. She wouldn't have used it in the first place, because a cock ring would mean a guy had to be a part of the equation. And he knows she's a girl, being blinded for a week after accidentally walking up on her in the bath when he thought no one was using it. How was it his fault she's completely quiet in the bathroom? He usually sings, loudly, to notify he's in there. She doesn't. Before he was able to explain that it was an accident, however, Elizabetha had thrown the soap bar so hard he thought soap would be stuck in his eye forever. He can still feel his eye burn. When he confronted her about it, he apologized to her before she could do any more damage. She still punched him in the arm, though.

Gilbert also remembers the day she apologized for being too violent, the day where she had bandaged his bleeding arm from their little sword and fist fighting. She was just scared, because she had seen her father nearly beat her mom. The same sensation of his insides burning and boiling and plummeting had happened now like it happened then, a feeling of anger directed to nothing in particular. She used to tell him that she wouldn't give into things like that, to show weakness in front of a man was to slap her in the face. Gilbert had agreed with her, terrified with his life to say that he didn't and face her wrath and a brandished sword. Where did that sword come from, anyways? He had held her tight when her little facade paled and he saw the deep regret and sorrow in her eyes, and he felt like crying too. The strongest girl he knew was crying…

Gilbert isn't a fool, he heard her talk a while ago after they had finished dinner. She hates binds. Gilbert knows why. It isn't treating a girl right, binds are for animals. Though Gilbert will never admit it, (well at least not to anyone he knows), Elizabetha is not an animal. She needs to be treated like a girl, pink and cute and fluffy and adorable. Wait a minute-

"Gil? Hello? _Amigo_?_ Estás ahí_?"

"What?"

Antonio stops waving his hand in front of the german's face. He smiles sympathetically. "I said, do you want to know my plans for Lovino tonight?"

"...No." He makes a face of disgust. "Hey, do you have any ice cream?"

"No, sorry. Lovino brings his gelato from his dorm. Why?"

"No, nothing. It was just an idea-"

"Maybe you can check with Francis? Maybe he has some?"

"Hey, great idea. Thanks for the napping place, man. The awesome me appreciates it. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Hey, wait! I didn't get to show you the buttons on the cock ring!"

The door is slammed shut. Antonio is missing the atmosphere again, maybe? He shrugs. If he missed something, Francis will pick it up. He needs to get ready for Lovino, after all! He whistles a happy tune on the way to the hall way, taking the box and folding it into halves, and fourths, and eighths before storing it into a closet across from a bathroom. He takes the items from the couch and brings them to his bedroom, placing them on all sides. He lights candles, to relax the mood! Little orbs flame dance across the room. Lovino is going to love this, yes yes yes.

Skipping back to the fridge in the kitchen, he pulls out a little carton of strawberries and a can of whipcream, going over the list 'Liz had written in a perfectly good cursive style, putting little hearts on the 'i's and crossing the 't's. It's so cute. He brings the strawberries and whipcream into the bedroom, setting it on the night stand. Next, he grabs one of the handcuffs and pulls one through the headboard, but fails when he tries to get up. Uh oh. He's handcuffed in.

He struggles to take it off, back muscles in the farmer's shirt straining. His muscle cave in as he gives up and slouches against the headboard.

There's a bunch of keys jiggling and soft feet padding opening the door. "Hey bastard, are you in here?"

"Lovi!" Thirty minutes of boredom, but it's always worth it for his little tomato. He had kept himself busy by thinking of Lovino, but that had actually gotten him a little bit too excited. He waves his hand still connected to the headboard, but doesn't get too far without the metal squeezing his wrist. 'Toni whimpers a little. "Could you help me, please? I'm stuck."

"How in hell's name did you do that?" Lovino's face is amused, the normal scowl on his face is now a bemused smile that makes him look irresistible. Antonio just wants to shag him right then and there. Still, he keeps himself still as Lovino climbs onto the bed with him to unlock him. "You're lucky I'm the grandson of the Italian mafia man himself. My brother wouldn't have had a clue on how to get you out."

"I'm glad I'm dating the adorable brother, then." Antonio grins at him, hugging the younger italian and quickly digging into his pocket for a second pair of handcuffs and strategically placing the lighter skinned boy against the headboard.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" He grunts, struggling to get out of the restraints. Antonio only has a few short minutes to pleasure the boy before he gets free, so he has to be quick.

"I wanna fuck you, Lovi."

"D-don't say it like that!"

"Awww, you're blushing like a tomato!"

"Shut up! That's so old!"

"You're not denying it, though…" One smirk from Antonio is enough to shut up the mafia grandson, blushing and darting his eyes to the other side. Antonio grins and kisses down his shirt. He opens up the button down, spreading his hands across the hot flesh and down his collarbone and chest. Down his lean stomach muscles, down down down to the waistband of his pants. He stops there and gets up.

"Where are you going, b-bastard?" Lovino calls out from his hazy, clouded atmosphere. He's half hard, damn it! "Are you going to leave me here?"

"Of course not," The smooth chuckle makes Lovino blubber, but later he won't admit it. "I brought food for you! I know how you're hungry after your night classes."

The whipcream is light and fluffy against his mouth, and it's soon replaced with a thick, warm tongue lapping up and kissing him. It's almost suffocating to breathe! His body is on fire, from the open mouthed kisses 'Toni had pressed on his body to the sensation of being mouth fucked. Seriously.

After a while, Lovino let's out a muffled, quiet moaning sound, and that's all Antonio needs. His hands dig into the italian's pants, circulating his ass and pinching slightly. "H-hey! Get your hands off my ass, bastard!"

"Ah, Lovi," 'Toni pouts. "Why do you have such a fowl mouth? I have a better use for it anyways."

He smiles brightly as if he hadn't said something so dirty and erotic. Lovino bites his tongue. The spaniard's tongue is crossing over his chest once again, slurping up every dip and turn his body makes, gripping his hips to stop him from bucking. 'Toni lets go again, frusturating the mafia grandson to no end from the tense feeling in his southern regions. Antonio picks up the cropwhip and holds it happily. The green eyed boy unzips his shorts, and pulls Lovino in a way so that he's on his knees with one arm sticking up. "W-what are you-?"

"Lovi! I want you to suck me. Can you do that for me, tomatito?"

"H-hell no!" But his mouth is salivating. "I don't want to do that!"

"That's a shame," The spaniard sighs. He smirks, and rubs his hand all over the boy's hair, below the hairline on the neck, and reaching up and passing this weirdly shaped hair lock. Lovino gasps. He nearly falls forward if it wasn't for the cuff. Antonio is curious enough to pull the hair curl, and Lovino moans. He bites his lip hard enough to bleed, and Antonio tsks. "Don't do that, Lovi. You're going to hurt yourself. So, you are sensitive? That's so cute."

"I'm not going to give into you so easily, bastard." Lovino is quick to draw a breath and holds in another moan as much as possible, a small whimper escaping his lips. Antonio isn't so happy about that. He wants to hear him make those cute sounds again! "S-stop, don't do thaaaaaaat, oh wowwwwww,"

At the sound of something hitting his flesh and the combination of 'Toni licking his curl, Lovino's body arches up. He's breathing erratically, wanting nothing more to release himself. He looks up with lidded eyes. It's the crop.

Lovino moans again.

Liking the power he has, 'Toni uses it again with his left hand, dragging down the curl with his right and rubbing his open pants in the italian's face. He moans against the shorts. Such an erotic sight.

"Lovi? Will you suck me off?"

"Y-yea,"

Who would have guessed he would be so submissive?

He pulls down his boxers, pressing the tip of his member against the younger one's lips, and he's being pulled in. The sinful tongue swirls, bobs, cups the underbelly and his shaft seems to get harder until it's physically painful for the spaniard.

Lovino seems to notice, pulling away and using just the edges of his teeth to scrape the tip just lightly, bringing torturous loving pain to the spaniard. He groans and presses his head forward, trying all of his might not to just move and go all the way down his throat. He revels on how tight the passage of his mouth is, moving quick and quick and quick.

Before hitting climax, 'Toni slips away. He brings a strawberry to Lovino's mouth and bruises their lips together by crashing into one another. They moan and lap up the strawberry as they pass it back and forth between one another, Lovino's hand finally free and knitting across Antonio's neck, sliding into his lap. Lovino is rubbing against Antonio's thigh, whimpering for release and squeezing his lover's shaft.

Antonio isn't a fool, he understands.

The whip is discarded in the heat of the moment, two fingers go to Lovino's back. As he moans, the first digit prods into him, sinking deep. The second finger stretches him out, stinging a little but pleasure a lot. Three fingers and Lovino arches from pain and pleasure, two things he adores to put together. He bucks into the pain, panting and moaning and making a mess.

He pushes Antonio down on the bed, strattling him and taking control from here.

A push and a shove, a thick and heavy grab and the tip of Antonio's shaft is lined up with the Italian, and he lowers himself down. His excitement nearly ends there, his nails digging into the spaniard's shoulders while he whispers sweet nothings into his ears.

When he's fully sunk in, however, the spaniard smirks. "Can I rim you now?"

That's all he needs.

Antonio's hips sink in more into him, grabbing the younger one's hips and lifting him up before dropping him back down. They follow suit like that for a while, speeding up and Antonio's hand on the Italian's own shaft to pump in time with the thrusts. Until Lovino's hips move just a little bit back-

"Ah! Antonio!" Is that the famous spot 'Toni's heard so much about? "Keep hitting there, please!"

Probably.

He keeps hitting there, going deeper and deeper and deeper until it's white light for both, and Lovino's fluids cover the spaniard's shirt. A few more thrusts into him and he buries himself deep as he releases himself. The italian goes slack against his body, and doesn't help when Antonio sheepfully pulls himself out of him, pulling up their underwear (which luckily haven't been touched) and taking off their shirts to sleep in the bed together. By now, the flames of the candles have died down.

It's time to go to bed.

Antonio wraps a hand around Lovino, who is spent, and they burrow themselves deep into the bed.

Sleep.

End of Chapter Three

Ahh, I'm sorry that this was so short. I'm not very good at writing these, so if it seems so quick, I'm sorry. I really tried my best. I need to practice more. Seriously. On that note, I'm sorry that this is late, I did mention about how I was going to start updating every week or so, but I couldn't write this chapter correctly for my life. I also just felt like writing the PruHun story first, so I forced myself down today to finish the rest of this chapter. Maybe that's why it's so rushed...

_Remember, the next chapter will be Franada. If you do not like the pairing, I suggest you skip it, since it will be rated 'M'._

Please review. I enjoy all your comments!

Until then!

_Chimera Anima_


End file.
